


All Kokichi Had Left

by basementmoth



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Depressed Oma Kokichi, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide, depressed kokichi, it gets sad real fast, sad kokichi, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basementmoth/pseuds/basementmoth
Summary: Kokichi Oma had no one. He was alone. Until one night, Shuichi Saihara found him and decided to help him.This oneshot is inspired by a tiktok by @vocaaa.cosplay.beanDisclaimer: I don’t own the characters.
Relationships: Kokichi Oma/Shuichi Saihara
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	All Kokichi Had Left

**Author's Note:**

> the description is kind of cliche but the story isn’t

“Kokichi?” Shuichi asked, “What’re you doing in my room? It’s nighttime,” Shuichi was confused to say the least but he did have some suspicions as to why Kokichi was still in his room. Could he possibly be planning to murder him? It did seem like something he would do...

Kokichi broke down crying shortly after Shuichi spoke. “Oh come on- I’m not gonna fall for your fake crying.” Kokichi looked up at Shuichi. 

“It’s cause I’m a liar, right?” Kokichi said with a fake smile on his face. Shuichi looked at the purple haired boy sadly. After what Kokichi had said, he wasn’t entirely sure if it was fake crying anymore. But, of course, he still had his doubts. 

“Kokichi,” Shuichi lifted Kokichi’s chin. “What’s wrong?” He wanted to help the boy. And even if it was fake crying it wouldn’t hurt to help him. “Did someone say something? Did someone do something?” 

“Well, no, not really...” Kokichi answered him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It’s not something that someone said or did. It’s there everyday.”

“What is?” 

“I don’t know what it is, but all I know is that it follows me around and makes me always feel down. It makes me doubt myself, want to hurt myself. But-but the thing is I’m not supposed to feel this way. Everyone else is happy, so why can’t I be?” It seemed almost out of character for Kokichi to say something like this. Though he was a lier and this could very well be a lie. But at the same time, Shuichi was saddened by what Kokichi said. Cause he knew exactly how Kokichi felt. 

Ever since Shuichi was 12 he had been bullied by his peers at school. Mostly for the fact that he would often obsess over certain TV shows or movies or books for a while. This, of course, caused him to go on and on about one specific topic. Many of his classmates found this weird and cringey and they made sure to make him know that. They would repeatedly call him names, tell him things like that he didn’t deserve to live, and sometimes on rare occasions beat him. 

This made Shuichi go into a depressed state. And based from Shuichi’s experience and what Kokichi said, it seemed that Kokichi was in the same sort of state as Shuichi had been. And that realization scared Shuichi. 

What scared Shuichi about this realization was if Kokichi had done similar things to what Shuichi had done during his depressive state.....no Shuichi didn’t want to think of that possibility. But there was indication that Kokichi had even thought of harming himself. He had even said “It makes me doubt myself, want to hurt myself.”.

“Roll up your sleeves,” Shuichi demanded.

“Wha...?”

“Roll up your sleeves, I said.”

“I....uh-“ Kokichi was cut off by Shuichi. 

“Don’t make me do it myself.” 

Kokichi tried to back away to the door. It was clear that he didn’t want Shuichi to roll up his sleeves. Kokichi would have been able to escape if it weren’t for Shuichi’s quick thinking. 

Shuichi grabbed onto Kokichi’s arm, stopping him, and pulled up his sleeve. Kokichi’s arm was littered with horizontal scars. Some looked more recent than others. Tears formed in his eyes as he  
looked at Kokichi’s arm. 

“Why?” Shuichi asked in a quiet voice. 

“...What?” 

“Why? Why didn’t you tell anyone? Why didn’t you reach out? You didn’t have to do this!” The tone Shuichi was using struck fear into Kokichi. When Shuichi gazed into Kokichi’s eyes that was evident. He saw the fear in the smaller boy’s eyes and realized what he was doing. “I’m sorry. Just why, why didn’t you reach out? You know you could’ve told someone, anyone,” Shuichi spoke in a calmer tone this time. 

“You know that no one would have believed me.” That was true. Since Kokichi was a lier nobody would have immediately believed him. “Even you didn’t believe me at first.” 

“I know, and I’m sorry for that.” 

“I guess it’s okay, it’s not your fault that I’m a lier.” The two sat in silence for a little bit after that. Shuichi was the first to speak. 

“Hey Chi?”

“Yeah?” Kokichi liked the nickname that Shuichi had given him. 

“I want you to know that I’ll help you get better, I’ll be with you every step of the way. I promise.”

“Mkay.” Kokichi then snuggled into Shuichi’s side. 

“You can sleep in my room tonight,” Shuichi spoke softly. Then the two of them laided down and cuddled while they fell asleep.

// Time Skip //

Kokichi walked to Shuichi’s lab and slowly opened the door. The sight he saw next would be embedded into his mind until death. 

Shuichi’s body was on the floor with his arms and legs cut off and placed on top off his chest. Blood looked around him. 

Kokichi dropped to the floor and started sobbing until his was interrupted by a slap to face. The purple haired boy looked behind him to see who his mystery slapper was. He saw Kaito standing behind him. “Stop with the fake waterworks. We all know you’re the one who killed him.” 

“What? Why would I do that?” Kokichi said in a shakey voice. 

“Well, I mean, who knows how long you’ve been in here. You could’ve killed him first, then cleaned yourself up and then sat down, started fake crying and waited for someone to come in. Also do you even have an alibi?” Miu said from behind him. 

“I...well....you’re right. I don’t have an alibi,” Kokichi spoke slowly. He did have one but it’s not like anyone could back it up, so it was useless to say that he did. The monokuma announcement came on. 

“A body has been discovered! Everyone please gather in the Ultimate Detective’s lab!” Soon people came rushing in. Most of them started to blame Kokichi after Kaito kept shouting his accusations. Soon it was class trial time. 

“This’ll be easy! We already know who did it! It was undeniably Kokichi!” Kaito accused. Most everyone nodded in agreement. The only person who didn’t nod was Maki. Kokichi was confused as to why Maki didn’t agree with Kaito and by the looks on everyone else’s faces they were too. 

“Maki, why didn’t you agree with Kaito?” Himiko questioned. 

“Because while you guys were busy jumping to conclusions, I actually investigated. You see, Kokichi actually had a letter from Shuichi asking him to meet him in his lab. Though it wasn’t Shuichi’s hand writing, it was Kaito’s,” Maki stated. 

“The note was probably forged!” Kaito shouted angrily. 

“The handwriting was an exact match. And not to mention if had some smudges from what seemed like coffee. There was an empty coffee cup in your room that had a little bit of still warm coffee left in it.” Maki countered. 

“Not to mention I don’t like coffee,” Kokichi added. 

“Well that’s not enough proof to say I was the culprit!” Kaito shouted back. 

“There’s more. There are small blood stains on your shirt and bathtub. They aren’t noticeable from far away, but sure are close up.” 

“I...fine it was me. I was the one who murdered Shuichi Saihara.” Kaito spoke slowly and softly. 

“Why? Why did you do it?” Kokichi shouted. He was angry at Kaito murdering the only thing that kept him going in this miserable place. The only thing that kept him from doing it. 

“I wanted to get out of here. Just like all of you, I want to get out of here. I thought that it would be easy to frame you,” Kaito admitted. 

“I hope your death means nothing! I hope everyone forgets you! I hope you die so painfully that you scream in agony!” Kokichi shouted at Kaito with hurt in his voice. Kaito said nothing in return. 

“It’s voting time!” Monokuma announced. There was a unanimous vote for Kaito. Then it was execution time. 

// Time Skip to After the Execution // 

Everyone had a sad look on their faces except for Kokichi. Kokichi was smiling, widely. Everyone put it off as satisfaction that Kaito was killed but they were wrong. 

When Kokichi went back to his room later, he walked over and grabbed the knife that he had been hiding from Shuichi for emergencies. He then walked to the center of the room. 

Remember your promise Shuichi. You said that you’d help me. That you’d be with me every step of the way. How foolish of you to say that in a killing game. Well, you broke your promise. You’re gone now. You had helped me somewhat but, all that was undone when you died. Though at least there’s one good thing about this, I’ll be with you soon. This time it’ll be forever. 

He then took a pen and a piece of paper and started to write.

Dear everyone,  
I’m writing this so you know the toll that you words took on me. You made me feel alone. Like I had no one. Like I was meaningless. You made me doubt myself. You made me want to hurt myself. And I did, just check my arms. I have scars that make my arm look like a barcode. I was alone until one person believed me. Shuichi Saihara was that person. But he’s gone know. So now I am truly alone. Goodbye and I hope you realize how much you made me hurt. From,  
Who tf do you think?

With that Kokichi put the knife up to his arm and made a deep vertical cut right along his vein. He then did the same on the other arm. Slowly he started to loose consciousness and fell to the floor. All the while he was still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> lol the part were Shuichi had his legs and arms cut off made me think “Limbless Shuichi” :/


End file.
